Weet je,
by Polgara2
Summary: Deel ik weet niet meer hoeveel :S . In elk geval dat deel nadat ik zo abdrupt ben gestopt bij de kus scene ;)
1. Default Chapter

Hallo (, Dit is mijn eerste DBZ fanfiction. Eigenlijk wou ik gewoon een soort test - verhaaltje schrijven in het nederlands als voorbereiding op een langere Engelstalige FF waar ik aan werk. Maar terwijl ik het eerste hoofdstuk aan het schrijven was werd me duidelijk dat dit een vehaal gaat worden dat uit meerdere hoofdstukken zal bestaan. Ik heb nog geen idee hoe lang ik het ga maken en ik weet ook niet wanneer ik een tweede deel schrijf en of er wel een tweede deel komt ^^ . Nu ja als jullie graag een vervolg willen kunnen jullie het me laten weten en daar zal ik dan rekening mee houden als ik over de toekomst van dit verhaal nadenk .  
  
Groetjes de WebMage.  
  
Weet Je  
  
Weet je, het leven is niet altijd dat wat het lijkt te zijn. Soms gebeuren er dingen waarvan niemand ooit ook maar had overwogen dat ze zouden gebeuren, en soms handelt men zonder te vermoeden dat juist die handeling een van die onmogelijke dingen in beweging zet. Op die manier is ook dit verhaal begonnen . Dit verhaal over mijn prins.  
  
"Je kunt ook hier blijven tot je ruimteschip hersteld is." zei het meisje met een knipoog tegen de nors kijkende Saiyan. Ze draaide zich om en ging het huis in om hem zijn nieuwe voorlopige thuis te laten zien. "Over twee uren wordt er gegeten" zei ze en verliet de kamer, in de deuropening bleef nog even staan en wachtte om hem gelegenheid te geven zich bij haar te bedanken, maar tevergeefs. Ze zuchtte en ging op weg naar de serre om haar moeder te zeggen dat ze een gast meer hadden voor het avondeten en dat die gast Gokou's eetgewoonten had (--*gg* hopelijk is er genoeg voorraad in huis ^^--) . Haar moeder keek na 5 minuten op van haar bloembakken en glimlachte naar haar dochter. Mrs Briefs leek wel met een glimlach te zijn geboren. "Je vader zou je graag in zijn werkkamer willen spreken liefje" zei de oudere vrouw .  
  
Terwijl Bulma haar vader ging opzoeken vloog Vegeta uit het raam om ergens een plaats te zoeken waar hij kon trainen . Hopelijk was het ruimteschip vlug herstelt want hij voelde er niets voor al te lang om bij het viswijf te moeten wonen. Dat zij hem een slaapgelegenheid had geboden vond Vegeta vanzelfsprekend tenslotte was hij een prins .  
  
Na het eten liet Bulma haar nieuwe gast de trainingsruimte (-- de GR natuurlijk , Gravitation room --) zien die ze samen met haar vader had gebouwd. Ze gaf hem de nodige aanwijzingen en uitleg betreffende de werking van de GR en wachtte opnieuw tevergeefs op een bedankje . Vegeta keek haar aan en zei met een vernederende stem " Waar wacht je nog op vrouw ? Als ik je nodig heb zal ik je wel roepen. Je mag gaan . " Bulma kon niet geloven wat ze hoorde . Ze mocht gaan. Ze mocht . Terwijl haar woede zich langzaam opbouwde tot een climax stapte Vegeta de GR binnen en sloeg de deur achter zich dicht. Wat denkt dat ingebeelde prinsje van men voeten wel niet . Bulma keek met woedende ogen naar de deur alsof die zich zou openen onder haar blik .  
  
Sinds die fatale dag was niets meer zoals het hoorde in de Capsule Corporation. Het terrein werd meerdere keren door aardbevingen en luide knallen getroffen . Zo ging het nu al enkele weken. Bulma puzzelde nog steeds met het probleem van het totaal vernielde ruimteschip van Vegeta en hoopte elke dag dat ze eindelijk zo ver was dat ze alle delen weer in elkaar kon steken om 'zijne majesteit' terug de ruimte in te sturen. Maar telkens ze een probleem en gevonden en uit te wereld had geholpen leken er 3 nieuwe in de plaats te komen. Om het nog erger te maken kwam Vegeta haar vaak storen om te melden dat de GR stuk was en beval haar hem meteen te maken. Bulma snoof terwijl ze aan zijn arrogantie dacht. Wie dacht hij eigenlijk wel niet dat hij was . (-- The saiyan Prince ^^--) Haar zomaar te bevelen. Hij had haar niet een keer bedankt voor haar hulp . Ze zuchtte eens diep en wreef zich in de ogen. Het was alweer donker buiten en Bulma besloot om er voor vandaag mee te stoppen. Ze sloot haar computer af , kleedde zich om en ging nog een rondje joggen.  
  
Toen ze het bosje een eindje verderop had bereikt liet ze zich op de grond vallen en hapte naar lucht. Toen haar ademhaling weer normaal was keer ze rond en voelde zich toch niet echt op haar gemak. Het was vreselijk donker aan de rand van het bos omdat er helemaal geen lampen in de buurt waren die hun licht lieten neervallen op de straten. Terwijl Bulma opstond om terug te lopen hoorde ze een krakend geluid achter zich. Ze verstijfde en dacht aan het nieuwsbericht dat ze gisteren had gezien. Er waren een aantal bloederige moordovervallen gesignaleerd in de buurt van Satan City, en de omroeper had de mensen gewaarschuwd extra voorzichtig te zijn totdat er meer nieuws was over de dader " Bulma begon zichzelf in stilte uit te schelde voor haar eigen stomheid om nog midden in de nacht te gaan joggen en dat terwijl niemand wist dat ze hier was . Ze schudde eens met haar hoofd en wou juist vertrekken toen ze achter zich een zacht ,rasperig kuchje hoorde. 


	2. Meester Clavius

_ Zo , hier is het vervolg op "Weet je… " . Als je interesse mocht hebben, er gaat ook een derde deel komen . (dat al bijna af is ^^ ) . Verder wou ik hier nog even vermelden (heb ik bij het vorige deel vergeten ;) ) dat de karakters en de wereld van DragonBall niet mijn eigendom zijn . _

_ Verder zou ik deze FF willen opdragen aan alle auteurs die zo vreselijk mooie verhalen kunnen schrijven en mij doorheen vele donkere uurtjes hebben gebracht . *zakdoek neemt en tranen wegveegt* Zo nu zal ik jullie laten lezen. Veel plezier ermee . ( ps : reviews zijn altijd welkom, zowel positieve als negatieve , anonieme als ook gesigneerde ) _

_ Groetje WebWitch Pol_

** Deel II : Meester Clavius**

"Nou nou, wat doet zo een mooi meisje als jij hier " vroeg de rasperige stem. Bulma's maag trok zich samen en ze sprong op en liep terug naar de weg maar ze had nog geen twee stappen gedaan of een arm hield haar tegen. "Je wilt toch niet al gaan liefje van me" zei de stem opnieuw. Bulma probeerde zich los te trekken maar hoe harder ze het probeerde des te steviger de greep om haar bovenarm werd. "Laat me los" schreeuwde ze uiteindelijk. "Laat me los of ik ". "Of je wat?"Vroeg de stem nu heel dicht bij haar oor. Bulma voelde een tweede hand langzaam aan haar rug omhoog kruipen. Ze probeerde nog eens los te komen maar de tweede hand bevond zich nu bij haar keel en kneep deze dicht. "Nu moet je goed luisteren meisje, je houd je kop en je bent stil, anders mag je jouw voorouders gaan bezoeken, heb je me verstaan" zei de man en Bulma kon alleen maar met moeite knikken. De man liet haar hals los en trok haar achter zich aan het bos in. 

Ze wist niet meer hoe lang ze nu al doorheen het bos werd getrokken. Meer dan eens bleef ze met haar voeten achter een tak hangen maar kreeg niet de kans om te vallen omdat haar hand niet werd losgelaten. Na wat wel uren duurde bleven ze staan voor een kleine hut die zich ergens op een open plek in het bos bevond. De man sleurde haar naar binnen, gooide haar in een donkere hoek en bond haar aan handen en voeten vast. "Wat ben je met mij van plan, wie ben je eigenlijk" vroeg Bulma met tranen in haar stem . De man keek haar met een grijnzend gezicht aan ."Je kunt me meneer Clavius noemen, en om op je eerste vraag terug te komen " terwijl hij haar antwoordde kwam zijn gezicht steeds dichterbij tot hij nog maar een paar centimeter verwijderd was. Bulma wenste dat ze niet zo nieuwsgierig was geweest en probeerde zich terug te trekken. "Nou om op je vraag terug te komen, spijtig genoeg heb ik je nodig om mijn huisvrouw te spelen. Ik ben het gewoon doodmoe om in een vuile hut te wonen en van instant eten te moeten leven. En jij mijn klein meisje gaat voor mij poetsen en eten koken". Meester Clavius' grijns scheen nog breder te worden en tenslotte stond hij terug recht en begon luid te lachen. Bulma wist nier meer of ze moest lachen of wenen maar bij het vooruitzicht dat zij, Bulma Briefs, huisvrouw moest spelen deed haar bloed koken."Vergeet het maar" schreeuwde ze met haar nieuw terug gevonden temperament "Als je verwacht dat ik ook maar een vinger uitsteek om je vuile krot te poetsen kun je nog lang wachten". Het einde van haar zin was niet meer dan een schril geschreeuw. Meester Clavius draaide zich om en boog zich opnieuw naar haar toe. Zijn knokige vingers grepen Bulma's kin vast. Hij draaide haar hoofd zo dat ze hem wel moest aankijken. "Als je niet wilt kan ik ook wel een ander nut voor je vinden liefje, je zegt het maar ". Bulma gaf zichzelf een mentale klap omdat ze weer eens vlugger haar mond had opengetrokken dan goed voor haar was. Misschien was het beter om voorlopig maar te doen wat de man wou, dan had ze misschien later de handen vrij om een vluchtpoging te ondernemen, want hier bleef ze zeker en vast niet!!! . Na dit alles in een paar seconden te hebben overdacht antwoordde ze meester Clavius dat ze best wel het huishouden wou doen. 

Bulma bevond zich nu al drie dagen in de hut. Als meester Clavius in de buurt was, deed ze altijd alsof ze druk aan het werken was, maar in werkelijkheid werkte ze aan een mini - robot die de man moest uitschakelen als de tijd rijp was. Op hulp rekende Bulma niet omdat haar ouders voor enkele weken in het buitenland waren en Vegeta zou zich zeker niet de moeite nemen om te zien wat er met haar aan de hand was, of zijn GR moest weer eens stuk zijn, maar Bulma had deze pas verbeterd zodat ze schatte dat hij best wel een tweetal weken uithielt. En zo lang wilde ze zeker niet wachten tot ze uit dit smerige gat kon vertrekken. 

Ondertussen in de CC begon Vegeta zich toch af te vragen waar die vervelende vrouw nu weer was. Hij moest al 2 dagen Micro wave eten naar binnen spelen en dat was gewoon een prins onwaardig. Niet dat de vrouw beter kon koken, maar het opwarmen kostte teveel tijd die hij beter in zijn training kon steken. Hij had het SSJ leven nog steeds niet bereikt. Als hij aan Kakarot en die vreemde jongen dacht die hem nu zeker waren aan het uitlachen omdat hij, de Saiyan prins, nog steeds geen Super Saiyan was begon zijn bloed te koken. Hij besloot de vrouw nog een dag te geven en als ze er dan nog niet was zou er wel voor zorgen dat ze de volgende keer niet zomaar verdween. Misschien kon hij haar aan haar haren terugslepen ^^. Terwijl hij over de verschillende straffen nadacht die hij de blauw harige dame zou toebedelen voelde hij zich alweer een stuk beter en ging aan de slag met zijn training. 

Eindelijk was ze klaar. Ze kon nauwelijks wachtten op het moment dat ze in actie kon komen met haar mini - robot. Ze zou tot de middag wachten, dan kon ze zich aan de stand van de zon oriënteren en makkelijk de weg terug naar huis vinden. Ze verlangde zo hevig naar haar kamer en een heet bad. Voor de zoveelste keer die dag zuchtte ze en telde de minuten dat Meester Clavius zou binnen stappen en naar het eten vroeg. 

Nu was het wel genoeg, wat dacht dat vrouwmens eigenlijk. Hij had verdorie honger en ze was er nog steeds niet. dacht Vegeta. maar hoe hard hij ook probeerde om dat nare gevoel in zijn maagstreek weg te geraken, het bleef koppig waar het was. Vegeta concentreerde zich even op Bulma's Ki en toen hij deze niet ver van hier opmerkte liet hij een kleine, onhoorbare zucht van verlicht los. Maar opeens merkte hij ook de boosaardige Ki van Meester Clavius op. Vegeta sprintte naar buiten en vloog richting bos. 

Op hetzelfde kwamen Bulma en haar mini - robot in actie. Zodra meester Clavius de deur van de hut had geopend activeerde Bulma de robot met een afstandbediening. Deze sprong meteen naar de man en prikte hem in het been met een spuit die aan zijn rechterarm was vastgemaakt. In de spuit had Bulma een mengeling van slaapkruid en chloroform gedaan (en ze had niet gespaard met de dosering. Meester Clavius begon te wankelen. De robot wachtte niet langer en spoot de peperspray, die hij in zijn linkerhand had, leeg. Nu viel meester Clavius neer. Bulma kwam met een stevig touw op hem af en bond hem helemaal in. Ze aaide glimlachend de robot en liep met haar nieuwste creatie richting CC. Na 10 meter kwam opeens Vegeta aangevlogen en lande voor haar neus. Hij keek van Bulma naar de robot en van de robot terug naar Bulma. Deze verwonderde zich waarom Vegeta hier was, en heel eventjes leek het alsof hij haar bezorgd aankeek, maar toen ze wat beter wou kijken waren zijn ogen koud en emotieloos zoals gewoonlijk. "Laat me raden, je hebt de GR weer helemaal tot schroot verwerkt " zei ze met een scherpe stem. Vegeta antwoordde niet maar pakte Bulma bij haar handen vast en vloog terug. Bij de CC aangekomen duwde hij haar de keuken in. "Ik heb honger vrouw, zorg dat ik iets te eten krijg". Bulma kon alleen maar met grote ogen naar de rug van de prins staren. "Ben je helemaal op je hoofd gevallen? Ik heb 3 dagen niets anders mogen doen dan poetsen en eten koken voor die vuile vent, en nadat ik eindelijk heb kunnen ontsnappen kun je niets anders doen dan ik te bevelen eten te maken. Nu dat heb je wel gedacht jij dwerg van een prins. Het enige dat ik nu ga doen is een heet bad nemen " Bulma liet haar handen in haar zakken glijden en liep richting gang om naar haar kamer te gaan, maar voor ze de keukendeur had bereikt werd ze al tegengehouden door Vegeta . "Ik ga een uur trainen en als ik dan geen eten op tafel vind zou je wensen dat je in die miserabele hut was gebleven" nadat hij zijn zegje had gedaan liet hij Bulma los en ging naar de GR . Bulma zuchtte en wist niet of ze moest lachen of huilen omdat ze weer thuis was. Ze besloot maar naar de Italiaan te bellen dat deze een paar dozijn Pizza's kon voorbij brengen. Nadat ze ook nog de politie had gebeld ging ze eindelijk naar de badkamer of van een heerlijk bad te genieten. 


	3. Over Teddy's , douchende Bulma's en BBQ'...

__

Zo dit is dan mijn derde hoofdstuk over onze twee tortelduifjes ^^ . Ik heb dit keer meer spaties tussen de zinnen gezet en ook nog eens op mijn spelling gelet ;) (maar dat heeft niet veel geholpen want de tekst staan nog steeds vol met fouten :d ) Ik zou bij deze ook al de lezers van deze ff willen bedanken voor het lezen en het reviewen . Veel plezier met het derde deel en zoals altijd verheug ik me op je comments . 

Groetjes Pol 

Nog eventjes een kleine legende bij de door mij gebruikte leestekens : 

"blalala" Iemand zegt iets  
> Iemand denkt iets  
(--blablabla--) De auteur kon haar mond niet houden en moest een commentaar kwijt ;) 

Disclaimer : 

Niets van DBZ is van mij *snik snik ik zou best wel een Vegeta willen* ik verdien hier geen geld mee en zo verder en zo verder ... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twee weken waren nu voorbij en Bulma's ouders zouden vandaag terug naar huis komen. Bulma zag er echt wel naar uit om eindelijk die vervelende huishoudelijke taken terug aan haar moeder te kunnen overdragen . Het kostte haar gewoon veel te veel tijd om altijd te koken en te poetsen , vooral omdat Vegeta in huis woonde en het bereiden van zijn eten uren in beslag nam . 

Hoe kon iemand zoveel eten en dan nog zo een perfect lichaam hebben vroeg Bulma zich af . Gokou kon ook wel zo enorm veel eten maar bij hem was het haar nooit zo opgevallen dat dit geen uitwerking op zijn lichaam had . Terwijl Bulma zat te 'mediteren' over de prins en zijn vlakke gespierde buik , zijn brede borstkas en zijn knappe achterwerk lette ze niet op wat ze eigenlijk met haar handen aan het doen was en voor ze ook maar realiseerde wat er aan de hand was , was het al te laat . 

De schroevendraaier waarmee ze aan het werk was schoot uit en raakte een verkeerd draadje , daarop begon Bulma's uitvinding vonken uit te slaan en in plaats van een lieve snoezige teddybeer kwam er een kleverige , harige massa uit de machine die zich natuurlijk helemaal over Bulma uitstortte . > . Bulma zuchtte en greep naar de doos met Tissu's die altijd in de werkkamer stond . 

Ze repareerde de schade aan haar Teddy beer machine (--Zo een machine zou ik ook wel willen--) en testte hen uit . Ze maakte een lieve panda beer en een mooie witte tijger . Terwijl ze naar de pluche dieren in haar handen keek , kreeg ze een krop in haar keel . Ze zou wel nooit kinderen krijgen. Zeker nu zij en Yamcha uit elkaar waren . Neen ! Ze moest hier aan denken . Het was beter zo , ze hielden immers niet van elkaar . Had ze wel ooit van hem gehouden ? Wat was liefde eigenlijk , bestond die romantische – stationsromannetjes -liefde wel ? 

Met afkeer duwde ze de dieren van zich weg . Ze nam een capsule en stak haar nieuwe uitvinding erin . Ze riep een van haar werknemers en beval hem de uitvinding bij de Dragon Toy company af te geven daarna greep ze de twee knuffels en ging naar haar kamer waar ze een bad met heet water en lavendel olie vulde een boek uit haat kast nam en in het ontspannende bad stapte . 

Niet ver van de badkamer verwijderd kwam een woedende Vegeta uit de GR gevlogen . Het ding was alweer stuk . Hij vroeg zich af wanneer dat mens eens iets fatsoenlijks leerde bouwen dat niet na een kleine schok de geest gaf . De prins concentreerde zich op haar Ki en wou al weg vliegen om de vrouw te halen zodat ze zijn trainingsruimte kon herstellen maar toen hij halverwege was drong het tot hem door dat ze zich in haar badkamer bevond en besloot maar te wachtten tot ze klaar was . 

Hij herinnerde zich nog de vorige keer dat hij haar had gestoord tijdens het douchen . Langzaam verscheen er een grijns op zijn gezicht toen hij aan het rode gezicht van de vrouw dacht . Toen ze hem had opgemerkt had ze hem verschillende shampoo flessen , body lotions en dergelijke naar het hoofd gegooid en hem bevolen onmiddellijk de kamer te verlaten . Dat had hij dan ook gedaan nadat hij haar eerst eens rustig had bekeken . Van Boven tot beneden maar terwijl hij nog eens alles in de omgekeerde richting wou bekijken zag hij een haardroger op zich afkomen die hij een kleine ki bal verpulverde . Hij had nog eens met een spottende grijns naar Bulma gekeken en was de kamer uitgegaan . 

Neen , zo ver wilde hij het niet weer laten komen . Niet dat het hem iets kon schelen dat Bulma het vervelend leek te vinden als er vreemde mannen haar badkamer binnenkwamen maar hij wist maar al te goed dat hij zich de vorige keer niet meer op zijn training kon concentreren maar meer met zijn gedachten bij Bulma onder de douche had gezeten (-- tssss en dat voor een prins ;) --) . 

Vegeta schudde eens krachtig met zijn hoofd en besloot naar de klippen te vliegen om in de vrije natuur te trainen na een aantal rotsen te hebben verpulverd verdrong hij zijn 'Bulma-gedachten' en intensiveerde zijn training . 

Bulma's ouders waren aangekomen en hadden zich eventjes terug getrokken in hun kamer om van hun reis uit te rusten . Hun dochter had een barbecue georganiseerd waardoor het tamelijk druk was ten huize Briefs . De mensen van de Catering waren aan het slepen met tafels en stoelen en een enorme barbecue . Bulma had zich op het terras neergezet en bekeek de leuke drukte in de tuin terwijl ze genoot van een glas koele melk (--Jaja Melk is goed voor elk *gg* -- ) . 

Terwijl het blauwharige meisje begon te sluimeren kwam haar rustverstoorder nummer 1 alweer aangevlogen. Deze bleef boven Bulma hangen en keek naar al die vreemde mensen in de tuin . Wat zou dat mens nu weer van plan zijn dacht Vegeta . Hij keek nog eens rond maar besloot dat zijn training belangrijker was . "Vrouw , mijn Gr is stuk en je moet hem Onmiddellijk maken " . 

Dat was natuurlijk weer een ietsje pietsje teveel voor de licht ontvlambare Bulma die onmiddellijk overeind schoot en haar mond al open had staan om hem van contra te dienen "Hier is helemaal niets van jouw . Elke schroef en elk draadje van die vervloekte GR is van mijn vader en daarbij heb ik vandaag geen tijd om je domme speelgoed te maken ". Daarop stond Bulma op van haar ligstoel en ging met opgeheven hoofd het huis in . 

Natuurlijk kwam ze niet ver, ze had ook niet verwacht dat Vegeta haar na haar uitbarsting zou laten gaan maar ze had een idee en of die stoere heethoofdige prins nu wou of niet, hij zou doen wat ze van hem wou . Ze voelde dat ze aan haar schouders naar achter werd getrokken . "Je begeeft je op gevaarlijk terrein vrouw , je kunt beter onmiddellijk de GR repareren of je zult de komende weken enkel van melk en ander vloeibare rommel moeten leven " . 

Bulma slikte eens . Misschien had ze toch een beetje minder moeten schreeuwen ? Misschien kon ze toch beter van haar idee afzien, Vegeta leek wel vreselijk kwaad te zijn . > Bulma gaf zichzelf een duwtje in de rug , draaide zich om , keek de prins en zei met honingzoete stem "Nou goed ik zal je GR repareren op voorwaarde dat je jouw vandaag netjes gedraagt en braaf naar mijn BBQ komt " . 

Vegeta moest moeite doen om zijn neutrale gezichtsuitdrukking te behouden . Wat voerde dat mens nu weer in haar schild ? Wat had zei eraan dat hij naar de BBQ kwam of niet ? Verwachtte ze heus dat hij tussen een stelletje minderwaardige idioten ging eten ? Maar wat als hij het niet deed ? Misschien kreeg hij dan helemaal geen eten ? Hij besloot dat hij beter kon afwachtten wat er ging gebeuren . Als het allemaal te erg werd kon hij nog altijd van gedachte veranderen . 

Bulma had niet verwacht dat hij zo snel instemde , nu ja het was nu toch te laat om zich nog terug te trekken . Ze liep naar de GR , gooide haar werkkist capsule op de grond en begon en de reparatie van de ruimte . 


	4. De barbeque deel 1

_ Zo hier is een vierde deel . Eigenlijk is dit deel nog niet af (er moet nog een heel stuk achter komen) maar ik ben momenteel helemaal niet in de stemming om verder te schrijven dus zullen jullie nog eventjes moeten wachten . Sorry :S . Dit keer heb ik ook niet gelet op mijn typ – en andere fouten , misschien verbeter ik het ooit wel eens ;)_

_ Ik zou ook iedereen willen danken voor hun commentaar . Ik vind het echt reuze fijn . Zoals altijd : de karakters en dergelijke zijn niet mijn eigendom … _

_ Veel plezier met het lezen_

_ Groetjes *pol*_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was die ochtend al vroeg wakker. Ze moest nog een aantal dingen voorbereiden voor haar feestje vanavond en natuurlijk moest ze ook nog aan haar 'speciale' verrassing werken voor Vegeta . Eindelijk kon ze eens wraak nemen op zijn dominante gedrag. Ze kon de zoete smaak al in haar mond voelen als ze aan haar plan dacht. Ja, vandaag zou een mooie dag worden. Bulma stapte uit haar bed, stapte in haar slippers en liep richting badkamer. 

Toen ze naar beneden kwam had haar moeder al de ontbijttafel gedekt. Vegeta was nog niet beneden geweest want zijn bord lag er onaangeroerd bij. Dat kwam ook niet al te vaak voor dacht Bulma. Ze liep naar haar plaats en schonk zichzelf een glas fruitsap en een kop koffie in. Ja vandaag zou een wondermooie dag worden wist Bulma en haar hele gezicht straalde dan ook toen een hap in haar broodje met aardbeienjam nam. 

Op hetzelfde ogenblik kwam Vegeta de keuken binnen. Toen hij de vrouw al aan tafel zag zitten bleef hij even in de deuropening staan om naar haar te kijken. Niet dat hij er plezier aan beleefde (-- Neen natuurlijk niet: rolleyes : --) maar je kon nooit voorzichtig genoeg zijn als je bij haar in de buurt kwam. 

Als ze lachte zag ze er wel aanbiddelijk uit vond Vegeta, vooral de manier waarop ze de jam van haar lippen likte. >. Terwijl hij dat voor zichzelf had uitgemaakt liep hij naar de tafel en begon te eten zonder verder aandacht te besteden aan de vrouw die tegenover hem zat. 

Bulma keek naar de prins tegenover haar die het wel heel druk had met eten. Na een 5-tal minuutjes toen zowat alle broodjes, pannenkoeken en chocobroodjes op waren deelde ze hem mee dat ze later op de ochtend zijn kleren voor de bbq in zijn kamer zou leggen. 

Met een ruk keek Vegeta haar aan. "Ik doe aan wat ik wil vrouw, en ik heb besloten dat ik in mijn trainingspak naar je idiote feest kom " zei hij terwijl hij het laatste restje van zijn fruitsap dronk. Bulma had wel verwacht dat haar gast zoiets zou zeggen en voor hij goed wel was uitgesproken was ze al aan haar tirade begonnen. "Oh neen daar komt niets van in huis. Je hebt me beloofd met mijn Barbecue mee te doen een daar horen nu eenmaal de gepaste kleren bij. Als ik je dadelijk met je trainingspak zie verschijnen kun je voor het volgende paar weken zonder je GR trainen ". 

Triomfantelijk keek Bulma naar hem op maar dit laatste leek niet veel indruk te maken op Vegeta. Bulma keek hoe hij zijn glas terug op de tafel zette en opstond, toen zei ze "Ik heb namelijk een programma in de computer van de GR gezet die ervoor zorgt dat hij niet meer te openen is als ik vanavond niet de juiste toegangscode in het systeem ingeef " . 

Nu straalde ze gewoonweg terwijl ze verder ging "En probeer maar niet om mij te bedreigen of om me te dwingen de code in te geven want je zult me moeten doden en dat doe je toch niet omdat je weet hoe afhankelijk je van mij bent " . Terwijl ze dat zei tikte ze hem lichtjes op de wang en verliet met een schallende lach de kamer . 

Vegeta daarentegen had helemaal geen reden om te lachen . Hij was eerder ziedend van woede. Hoe durfde ze hem , de prins van de Sayians , zo te behandelen . Dit keer was ze te ver gegaan. Dat zou hij haar nog betaald zetten en dan zou ze smeken om zijn genade . 

Langzaam begonnen al de gasten binnen te stromen . Het merendeel van de genodigden waren vrouwen van alle leeftijden die allemaal een ding gelijk hadden , namelijk dat ze vrijgezel waren . Hier en daar zag men ook wel een man met een strak lederen broek aan of een roze hemdje . Bulma stond in een donkere hoek onder de grote wilgenboom en keer met een grijns naar de dames en heren die allemaal die jagende , waakzame blik in hun ogen . 

Vegeta kwam juist onder de douche vandaan en liep naar zijn bed waarop de vrouw de kleren had klaar gelegd die hij moest aantrekken . Met een woedend gebaar greep hij naar de spullen . Toen hij de jeans wou aantrekken kwam het hem voor dat de vrouw een verkeerde maat had gekocht want hij zat tamelijk eng . met veel moeite kreeg hij de broek dan toch dicht maar toen hij het bloesje wou aantrekken leek deze niet veel beter te zijn . 

Was dit weer zo een idiote grap van de vrouw ? Wou ze dat hij naar haar kwam om te zeggen dat alles te eng was ? Bah , hij zou haar wel laten zien dat een Sayian prins best wel tegen een stel enge kleren opkon . Hij deed zijn schoenen aan en zocht Bulma om haar te zeggen de code in te geven voor het te laat was . 

Vanuit haar afgelegen plaatsje onder de boom zag Bulma hem al aankomen . Toen ze hem in zijn enge klederdracht zag moest ze wel eventjes slikken . Yamcha had er nooit zo verleidelijk uitgezien , hoe hard hij ook zijn best had gedaan . Met een wee gevoel in haar maagstreek moest ze bekennen dat haar idee toch niet zo schitterend leek . 

Als ze eraan dacht dat straks al die ongetrouwde dames en heren rond Vegeta zouden zwermen . Langer had ze niet om erover na te denken want haar favoriete droomonderwerp stond al voor haar neus en beval haar de code in te geven . Bulma keek hem eerst raar aan toen haar het gesprek weer inviel van deze morgen . 

Eigenlijk had ze helemaal geen code moeten ingeven omdat ze het allemaal verzonnen had om hem toch maar die kleren te laten aantrekken maar na een blik in Vegeta's ogen leek het haar verstandiger om toch maar naar de GR te lopen en een zogezegde code in te geven . Natuurlijk liep hij met haar mee omdat de prins het blauwharige meisje voor geen cent vertrouwde . 

Bulma tikte een paar cijfers in op het klavier . Ze zorgde er wel voor dat ze helemaal voor het scherm stond zodat Vegeta niets zou merken. Nadat ze klaar was draaide ze zich om en gebaarde naar hem om haar te volgen . "Ik moet eventjes mijn gasten begroeten dus je kunt evengoed meekomen" zei ze en trok hem mee op een podium dat in de rechter hoek van het gazon was geïnstalleerd . 

Alle gasten draaiden zich om naar het meisje en de man die op het podium stonden . Nu ja eigenlijk keken ze allemaal naar de man want daarvoor waren ze tenslotte allemaal gekomen *ss* . (-- :S wat heeft Bulma nu weer allemaal uitgespookt , arme Vegeta ;) --) . Bulma slikte al haar twijfels weg en stelde met luide stem Vegeta aan haar gasten voor als de "de in de uitnodigingen betreffende persoon" . Daarop begon iedereen luid te applaudisseren en Bulma verliet het podium . 

Wat was er nu weer aan de hand dacht Vegeta toen hij iedereen met die jagersblik in zijn ogen naar hem zag staren . Hij besloot eerst maar te gaan eten en daarna eens rond te vragen en uit te vissen wat er aan de hand was . 

Terwijl hij naar de tafel liep waarop al het eten was uitgestald voelde hij dat er een hele hoop blikken hem volgden . Vegeta moest toegeven dat hem dat een weinig stoorde . Hij was nu wel vreselijk nieuwsgierig naar wat Bulma bedoelde met 'betreffende persoon' . 

Toen hij een schotel met vleeswaren voor zich had neergezet begon hij te eten . Het duurde niet lang of een jonge blondine had zich naast hem neergezet en keek hem met grote ogen aan . Dit leek wel de juiste persoon om uit te vragen vond Vegeta en nadat hij zijn 'bord' had leeggegeten nam hij haar bij de hand en trok haar mee naar een rustig plaatje (-- tssss wat is onze veggie nu weer van plan ;) ) . 

In het voorbijgaan zag hij Bulma's gezicht duister worden . Hij moest moeite doen om niet te grijnzen , ze scheen het dus niet leuk te vinden dat hij met het jonge ding arm in arm liep . Maar waarom had ze dan al die mensen uitgenodigd ? Vegeta besloot maar dadelijk met de deur in huis te vallen en vroeg het meisje waarom ze naar de bbq was gekomen . 

De blondine keek hem nogal vreemd aan , daarna rommelde ze een beetje in haar tasje waarna ze hem een papiertje overhandigde . Toen hij het van haar aannam zag hij dat het een uitnodiging was . Hij plooide het open en viel bijna achterover toen Vegeta las wat erop stond . 


	5. De uitnodiging oftewel bbq deel 2

_Zozo het tweede deel van hoofdstuk vier is er dan eindelijk :) .Voor degenen die er al een tijdje op wachtten , sorry dat het zo lang geduurd heeft . Ik heb het dan ook vreselijk druk gekregen sinds ik een job heb , jaja ik weet het allemaal loze uitreden *bloos* . Groetjes aan al de trouwe reviewers . *Knuffel* . Ik vind het echt leuk om jullie reviews te lezen . Ik heb ook gezien dat een paar onder jullie zelf ook fanfictions hebben geschreven en ik ga ze eens allemaal lezen (als ik de tijd vind) . _

_Groetjes Pol _

Uitnodiging 

 Geachte heer/mevrouw, 

U bent van harte uitgenodigd voor het feestje dat wordt gegeven voor mijn gast 

VEGETA .

Tijdens de festiviteiten zal hij op zoek gaan naar een geschikte partner . 

Bijgevoegd vindt u zijn fotomap en een korte voorstellingsbrief 

We hopen dat u zult komen

Met vriendelijke groet,

Het 'Love of your life' Relatiebureau . 

Vegeta voelde het bloed langzaam uit zijn gezicht wegtrekken . Nu viel alles op zijn plaats . Bulma die er zo op had aangedrongen dat hij op de barbecue verscheen , de enge kleren die hij aan moest trekken , al de vrouwen en mannen die hem met jagersogen aan keken. Dat vrouwmens had hem in zo een 'relatiebureau' ingeschreven . 

Terwijl hij daar stond met die uitnodiging in zijn handen voelde Vegeta de woede in zich opkomen . Het kostte hem een enorme inspanning om niet het hele CC gebouw in de lucht te jagen . Het briefje dat hij nog steeds in zijn handen hield was reeds verfrommeld en met een kleine ki straal tot as vergruisd . Hij zou dat mens wel leren , zo behandelde niemand een Saiyan prins , en al helemaal geen vrouw . 

Ondertussen stond het blonde meisje nog steeds naast de man waarvoor ze eigenlijk gekomen was. Ze had haar kansen best wel hoog ingeschat want ze wist dat ze knap was en mannen vielen voor haar jong , onschuldig gezichtje . Ze keek naar de man naast haar en legde haar hand op zijn gebalde vuisten . "Zo , kunnen we nu eindelijk gaan dansen" vroeg ze hem met een zoetsappig stemmetje . Vegeta wou het meisje al verpulveren omdat ze hem stoorde in zijn overpeinzingen om de gepaste straf te vinden voor dat blauwharig mens . Terwijl hij echter de hand van zich afschudde voelde hij dat een bekend ogenpaar hem aankeek . 

De prins keek tussen de bomen en zag Bulma staan kijken . In plaats van triomferend te lachen leek ze echter het blonde meisje met haar ogen te vermoorden . Langzaam kreeg Vegeta het perfecte idee om Bulma alles terug te betalen . (-- In een mannelijk brein vormen zich dat soort ideeën namelijk zeer, zeer langzaam … --) 

Hij draaide zich om naar het blonde meisje , sloeg een arm om haar schouder en wandelde met haar in de tegenovergestelde richting , weg van Bulma en het feest . 

Het was toch niet te geloven . Hij ging met het blonde meisje weg . Bulma kon niet geloven wat ze zag . Dit ging werkelijk te ver , het enige dat zij wou was hem alles betaald zetten .Zijn vervelende gedrag , zijn bazige optreden in HAAR huis , en hoe reageerde die macho ? Hij papte aan met een blond leeghoofd . 

Maar waarom kon het haar iets schelen wat Vegeta deed . Moest ze niet blij zijn dat hij misschien iets met de blondine begon ? Dan zou hij misschien eindelijk uit haar leven verdwijnen . Was dat niet wat ze wou ? Indien ja , waarom had ze dan zo een naar gevoel in haar maagstreek ? Bulma besloot dat ze misschien toch te ver was gegaan met haar actie en ze nam zich voor zich bij Vegeta te verontschuldigen . 

Vegeta concentreerde zich volledig op het blauwharige meisje . Hij voelde hoe haar Ki naar boven schoot en weer naar beneden en na een vijftal minuutjes kwam haar ki langzaam zijn richting uit . Een kwaadaardige grijns verscheen op Vegeta's gezicht . Zijn plan leek toch te werken . Toen hij voelde dat Bulma bijna de hoek kwam omgelopen boog hij zich naar het blonde meisje . 

Bulma kon niet geloven wat ze zag . Haar Vegeta wou dat blonde mens kussen , en dat terwijl zij hem was komen zoeken om zich te verontschuldigen . Neen , die man was gewoon onmogelijk . Ze greep naar de fles wijn die op het tafeltje naast het flirtende paar stond, en kieperde er de hele inhoud uit. 

De blondine schreeuwde het uit en keek woest naar Bulma, die deed niet onder voor het wicht (-- Ik peins dat ze het zelfs beter doet , na zo een tijd met Veggi hebben moeten leven ;) --) . Het blonde meisje liep met grote , beledigde stappen weg toen ze Bulma als gastvrouw herkende . 

Vegeta op zijn beurt was natuurlijk weer razend . Hoe durfde dat mens zoiets te doen . Het werd natuurlijk helemaal te erg toen Bulma ook nog begon te lachen . (-- wie zou nu niet lachen als em een woedende Vegeta zou zien onder de rode wijn . --) 

Langzaam liep een druppeltje wijn van Vegeta's vurige haardos naar beneden . Het liep van zijn rechteroog langzaam richting mondhoek . Bulma vond het er best wel lief uitzien en ze moest haar handen tot vuisten ballen om zo te voorkomen dat ze het druppeltje uit Vegeta's gezicht wegveegde . 

Terwijl ze het druppeltje met haar ogen volgde dacht ze dat het eigenlijk beter te bestrijden was met een likje en terwijl ze zo intens met haar gedachtengang bezig was merkte ze niet dat ze met haar tong over haar lippen streek . 

Vegeta had het nu helemaal , eerst maakte dat vrouwmens hem helemaal woest en daarna , terwijl ze met donker gekleurde ogen over haar lippen streek maakte ze hem helemaal , ja wat eigenlijk ? Zou hij als de Saiyan prins niet over zulke dingen moeten staan als verlangen en aantrekkingskracht ? Maar hij moest toegeven dat Bulma er gewoon schattig uitzag zoals ze naar hem keek met verlangende ogen . 

Langzaam bewoog Vegeta zich naar Bulma toe , hij werd door haar aangetrokken als een stier door een rode doek . Nu stonden ze nog maar enkele centimeters van elkaar af .Bulma voelde haar hart razen in haar keel. Haar ogen fixeerden zich op Vegeta's donkere poelen waar niets in viel te bespeuren . Zou hij zich evenzeer wensen haar te kussen als zij hem ? 

Zonder op haar gezonde verstand te letten overbrugde Bulma de kleine afstand maar voor ze Vegeta's lippen kon raken draaide deze zijn hoofd en bracht zijn lippen naar haar ogen . 

"Als je het nog één keer waagt om mij zo te behandelen wijf dan kun je wensen dat Frieza je op namek had gedood" . 

Met deze woorden draaide hij zich om en liep richting CC - gebouw . Toen hij merkte dat Bulma's gasten nog allemaal aanwezig waren en hem aanstaarden viel hem weer te binnen waarom ze gekomen waren . Met een grimmige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht schoot hij een paar Ki ballen richting mensen . 

Een energie bol raakte de prachtige papieren slinger die onmiddellijk begon te branden . Het vuur spreidde zich onmiddellijk verder uit en alle gasten wisten niet hoe snel ze de tuin moesten verlaten . 

Vegeta keek grijnzend naar de ravage die werd aangericht en liep naar zijn kamer . Nu had hij eindelijk zijn rust . 

Bulma was ondertussen uit de trance ontwaakt en rook de brandgeur .Ze liep snel naar de richting van de vlammen . Ze had niet eens meer de tijd om Vegeta te vervloeken . Zo vlug als haar sandaaltjes het toelieten liep ze naar haar werkkamer waar ze een 5 tal capsules greep met robotten die de brand konden blussen . Het duurde een half uurtje eer het vuur helemaal gedoofd was . 

Terwijl Bulma naar haar kamer liep besloot ze dat het hele feest een grote ramp was geweest . En het was allemaal de schuld van die vervloekte Vegeta . Maar als hij dacht dat ze zich gewonnen zou geven had hij zich wel vreselijk vergist . Waarom moest hij eigenlijk zo verdomd aantrekkelijk zijn zuchtte Bulma terwijl ze zich in haar badkamer terugtrok .


	6. Afthermatch

Ik ben vandaag heel trots om jullie mijn deel 5 (of deel 6 volgend ff.net ;) ) te presenteren . Ik moet me ook verontschuldigen dat het tamelijk sap is en ik weet dat sap en Vegeta niet echt samen passen maar ik kon er niets aan doen *aub niet slaan , snik* . Nu ja er zijn zoveel goede B/V verhalen die een heel goede weerspiegeling geven van de karakters van beide dus mag ik wel een beetje uit de rij dansen ;)  
  
Groetjes en tot het volgende deel  
  
Pol   
  
Zachtjes liep het echtpaar Briefs door hun verwoeste tuin . Het enige dat ongedeerd leek te zijn was de GR van Bulma ' s gast . Verder hing er overal een smerig donker rooklicht en was het hele complex overdekt met roetplekken . Professor Briefs keek nog eens rond terwijl hij besloot dat zijn dochter dit keer te ver was gegaan . Als vader van zo een heethoofdig meisje was hij wel aan de meeste van haar uitbarstingen gewend geraakt maar dit keer voelde hij zich verrast door het gedrag van zijn kleine meisje . Dit keer verstond hij de beweegredenen van zijn dochter ook niet en dat verontrustte hem . "Misschien moet ik eens met haar gaan babbelen" mompelde hij tegen zijn echtgenote die lachend naar hem opkeek . Ze legde haar hand op zijn arm en omhelsde hem even . "Waarom laat je die twee niet gewoon eventjes met rust liefje ? Ze zijn heus wel oud genoeg en die tuin krijgen we ook alweer in orde " .  
  
Meneer Briefs leek nog altijd niet gelukkig met de hele situatie maar hij besloot naar de raad van zijn vrouw te luisteren daar deze in tegenstelling tot hem wel degelijk wist wat er aan de hand was . Hij klopte met zijn vrije hand eventjes op deze van zijn echtgenote , zuchtte nog eens en liep terug richting werkkamer . Halverwege draaide hij zich nog eens om en keek vragend naar zijn vrouw . "Ik zorg wel voor de poetsdienst en een aantal werkmannen om alles in orde te maken liefje" verzekerde deze hem terwijl ze zich ook van de verwoeste tuin verwijderde om aan het ontbijt te beginnen voor haar dochter en Vegeta .  
  
Haar hoofd bonsde vreselijk en haar ogen voelden veel te zwaar aan om ze open te krijgen . Kreunend dacht Bulma aan het disaster van de vorige avond en besloot zich nog eens om te draaien in haar , van de buitenwereld afgesloten , gezellige bed . Ze zou vandaag de hele dag hier blijven en misschien de dag erna en de komende weken ook maar . Dan zou ze die vreselijke Vegeta niet meer hoeven zien en dus zou ze zich ook niet moeten doodergeren aan zijn arrogante gedrag .  
  
Een uur later lag Bulma nog steeds onder haar dekens en nog steeds omhulde ze zich met een grote portie zelfmedelijden . Ze zuchtte voor de zoveelste keer en kwam tot het besluit dat het leven er niet beter op werd als ze in bed bleef . Spijtig eigenlijk , ze zou zo een simpele oplossing best wel zien zitten . Als Vegeta er tenminste niet was . Het liefst zou ze hem naar de maan sturen .  
  
Haar gedachtengang was nog niet volledig tot haar doorgedrongen of de jonge wetenschapster sprong al uit bed . Ja ze had de ideale oplossing voor haar probleem gevonden . Alsof de bliksem achter haar aanzat sprong ze uit bed , greep een zuiver ondergoed en een nieuwe overall en sprintte richting badkamer . Tien minuten later rende een actieve Bulma door de woning . In haar tocht voorbij de keuken greep ze naar een appel en een fles melk terwijl ze verder liep naar haar werkkamer en ondertussen een aantal opmerkingen formuleerde die door een kleine , zwevende robot leken opgenomen te worden .  
  
Vegeta kwam juist onder de douche vandaan na zijn laatste trainingssessie van die dag . Hij voelde zich uitgeput maar desalniettemin toch voldaan. Hij voelde gewoon dat het hem ging lukken een dezer dagen . Nog eventjes en hij was een Super Sayian . Bulma zou zeker naar hem opkijken als het zover was. Arghhh hij deed het weer . Woedend over zichzelf , over het feit dat hij ernstig nadacht over wat dat viswijf wel niet zou denken , beende hij zijn kamer uit om naar de keuken te vertrekken die er verlaten bij lag . Met een korte blik in de richting van de tafel zag de prins dat alleen zijn plaats er nog gedekt bij lag. Tevreden zette hij zich aan tafel en begon alles naar binnen te schoffelen . Zo was het alweer veel aangenamer om te eten zonder al die pottenkijkers in de buurt . Met een zucht leunde Vegeta achterover in zijn stoel . Een kleine trainingseenheid aan de rand van de klippen zou de perfecte afsluiter voor deze dag zijn besloot hij en zonder een gedachte te verspillen aan "opruimen" en "afwasmachine" vertrok de prins .  
  
Terwijl het hele huis in een aangename sfeer leek te rusten was Bulma echter nog steeds druk bezig in haar werkkamer . Ze had besloten dat het hoogste tijd werd om haar gast de deur uit te werken , daar deze een te grote invloed had op haar leventje (en haar hormonen) , en daarom was ze volop bezig om een nieuwe verbeterde versie van een ruimtecapsule te maken waarmee Vegeta kon terug gaan naar de plaats waar hij hoorde . Ver , ver weg tussen de sterren zodat hij uit haar leven kon verdwijnen .  
  
Misschien zou ze daarna nog eens met Yamcha moeten uitgaan , dan zouden haar hormonen zich ook weer kunnen kalmeren . Dat zou ze beslist doen op die manier zou haar leven weer helemaal dat zijn wat het hoorde te zijn . Rustig en wat nog veel belangrijker was : controleerbaar . Met dit alles voor ogen werkte ze de hele nacht door maar hoe vaak ze ook al de positieve kanten van haar plan herhaalde , het lege gevoel in haar maag bleef koppig steken waar het was .  
  
Het was al ver na middernacht toen Vegeta terug kwam van de klippen en hij keek dan ook verwonderd op toen hij zag dat er nog licht brandde in Bulma's werkkamer . Sinds hij hier was , had Bulma zich nog niet in een van haar projecten gestort dus het was voor de prins een heel nieuw raadsel waarom het meisje nog zo lang op was . Dat zij dat altijd deed als er een idee door haar hoofd spookte kon hij natuurlijk niet weten dus besloot hij een kijkje te nemen in de werkkamer om te zien wat er aan de hand was.  
  
Een koel briesje kwam met Vegeta de werkkamer binnen maar Bulma merkte helemaal niets. Aandachtig draaide ze een aantal schroeven in een ronde bol met een groot raam aan de voorzijde . Ze was zo geconcentreerd aan het werken dat het tipje van haar tong uit haar mond stak . Vegeta bleef haar een tijdje aanstaren tot hij dichterbij ging en vlak achter het meisje ging staan . Zachtjes legde hij een hand op haar schouder en blies haar in het oor .  
  
Met een schreeuw draaide Bulma zich om , om dan tussen het ruimteschip en een Vegeta gevangen te zitten . Het kostte haar enorm veel moeite om haar ademhaling onder controle te houden maar of deze op hol sloeg door het feit dat ze zich had verschokken of door een Vegeta die veel te dicht bij haar stond wist ze niet . Langzaam gleed haar blik naar zijn gezicht en haar ogen werden steeds groter naarmate ze merkte dat Vegeta steeds dichterbij kwam met zijn typische grijnslachje dat haar knieën week deed worden.  
  
Op een haar na gleden zijn lippen langs haar wang naar haar oor . Bulma voelde haar hart bonzen in de keel maar toen ze hem zachtjes hoorde fluisteren leek het wel of ze een koude douche kreeg . "Moeten kleine meisje zoals jij nog niet lang in bed liggen" als een enorme mantra weergalmde het in haar hoofd . Met een ruk keek ze hem aan om met een snijdend antwoord van repliek te dienen maar verder dan haar lippen vaneen te doen kwam ze niet omdat juist deze werden omsloten door een ander paar dat warm en zacht aanvoelde .  
  
Wordt vervolgd . *evil grin* 


	7. De kus , koude pizza´s en alleswetende C...

Zonder te beseffen wat ze eigenlijk aan het doen was beantwoorde Bulma de kus. Ze liet zich meeslepen door die zoete drang om meer te voelen , meer te proeven. Ze kroop dichter tegen Vegeta´s borstkas en trok hem dichten tegen zich.  
  
´Hemel wat ben ik hier aan het doen ? Dit is Vegeta , de persoon die ik de ruimte in wil sturen God maar het voelt zo goed om weer in iemand armen te liggen - Mhhhh nog eventjes maar ´ dit is gewoon te goed , beter zelfs dan met Yamcha die , zoals het een ware rover beaamt , een natuurtalent was op dat gebied . ´Stop Stop !!! Je begint te vergelijken dit is slecht meid , zeer zeer slecht ´  
  
Met een enorme krachtinspanning duwde ze Vegeta van zich af . Het was meer een strijd tegen haar innere ik dan tegen Vegeta want die hield haar niet echt tegen . Met rood gezwollen lippen en glazige ogen keek ze naar Vegeta die voor een moment helemaal niet leek op die arrogante zak die hij gewoonlijk was maar dat duurde niet lang want voor Bulma eens kon knipperen met haar ogen lag er terug een onmogelijke grijns op zijn prinselijk gelaat.  
  
Opnieuw boog Vegeta zich over het blauwharige meisje om zachtjes in haar oor te fluisteren . "Niet slecht voor een week schepsel " Voor Bulma kon reageren had hij zich alweer omgedraaid en was de werkkamer uitgelopen. " Ach en als je klaar bent met zo idioot voor je uit te staren , zorg dan voor een paar pizza´s , ik heb honger " . Ah daarmee had Vegeta dadelijk ook een reden van zijn bezoek gegeven , hij kon toch moeilijk toegeven dat hij helemaal door de wind was geweest van een alles-om-zich-heen vergetende Bulma ?  
  
Een volledig rood aangelopen Bulma liep stappend door haar werkkamer , wat dacht dat ventje wel niet ? Hij kon haar , de meest gewilde vrijgezelle van de wereld , niet behandelen als een huisslaafje . Nog steeds stoom uitblazend liep we naar de reuze diepvriezer die haar vader enkele dagen na Vegeta ´s intrek in het huishouden had gebouwd . Ze Nam er zoveel mogelijk pizza´s uit die ze kon dragen en liep rechtstreeks naar Vegeta die gezellig in de salon zat .  
  
Zich van niets bewust keek deze naar een of ander talk show waar juist twee mensen bezig waren om zich de oren van het lijf te schelden . Eigenlijk zou hij de mensheid toch wel een grote dienst hebben bewezen als hij de hele wereld van de atlas had geveegd . Terwijl hij erover nadacht om deze goede daad als nog te verrichten werd hij overdonderd door koude harde pizzadozen .  
  
" Zo smakelijk en hopelijk blijft er iets in je keel steken " siste Bulma terwijl ze haar jas aantrok en het huis verliet nog voor een overrompelde Vegeta haar kon tegenhouden . Toen hij uiteindelijk toch eens begreep wat er was gebeurd sprong hij uit de zetel en wou al achter Bulma aanvliegen om zich te wreken maar juist toen koos Mrs briefs de woonkamer te betreden en na een blik te hebben geworpen op al die koude Pizzadozen keek ze Vegeta lachend aan .  
  
"Maar jongen toch , je moet ze opwarmen voor je ze eet" zei ze terwijl ze de dozen bijeen nam om ze vervolgens in de oven te steken ( die ook immense afmetingen had gekregen nadat Vegeta bij hen was komen wonen ) . Deze dacht nog even na of hij toch niet eerst Bulma achetrna zou vliegen maar ondertussen had hij echt wel honger gekregen en de Pizza´s begonnen al met hun verleidende geur rond zich te strooien.  
  
Ondertussen was Bulma helemaal buiten zichzelf van woede naar Goku gereden om eens haar hart te luchten bij haar enige vriendin Chichi . Toen deze zag hoe Bulma eruit zag liet ze Gohans studies eens voor een keer wat ze waren ( ze zou morgen wel dubbel zo lang met hem oefenen ) en liep haar vriendin tegemoet om ze in een chiciaanse omarming te nemen . "Ach het is inderdaad niet makkelijk met een sayian in huis" . Ze trok Bulma mee naar binnen en tijdens een warme kop thee kwam met horten en storten het hele verhaal eruit .  
  
Geduldig bleef Chichi luisteren naar het verhaal van haar vriendin tot deze helemaal uitgebabbeld was . "En je bent zeker dat je hem terug wilt sturen want zo klinkt het helemaal niet " vroeg ze nadat ze nog eens thee had nageschonken . "Ha , Vegeta is arrogant en irritant en wat weet ik wat voor tanten nog allemaal en dan vraag je mij nog of ik hem echt kwijt wil ???"  
  
Met een typische moeders-weten-alles-blik keek Chichi haar vriendin . "Juist , dezelfde eigenschappen die Yamcha bezit behalve dat ze bij Vegeta een graadje erger zijn - euhm of een aantal graadjes , nu ja het punt is dat je stapel bent op Vegeta en als je niets onderneemt dan zal er nooit iets gebeuren want Sayians moeten op dat gebied nogal bijgestuurd worden"  
  
"Hemel Chichi , dat thuis rond zitten bekomt je helemaal niet. Ik stapel op dat beest , ha laat me niet lachen . Ik ben toch geen masochist dat ik mijzelf dat aan zou doen. " terwijl ze dit zei sprong Bulma terug op en liep naar de huisdeur voordat ze het huis verliet draaide ze zich nog een keer om en keek Chichi met een warme glimlach aan. " Nu ja bedankt voor de thee en je moet eens wat meer langskomen met Gohan " 


End file.
